Shadow Song
by Nightmare Hurricane
Summary: A lonely she-cat rejected by her clan in favor of her sister discovers many things throughout her life. One of them is her voice.


My name is Nutkit.

I'm a light brown she-cat. I'm small and have light blue eyes. My back left leg is white, and my front right toes are white too. My right leg and left toes are dark brown. My ears are large, almost ugly. Thankfully they aren't. They're also tipped with color. The left is white and the right is dark brown. I have a white spot over my right eye. My tail is fluffy and has a feathery look. I don't know if I'm pretty or not, but the clan says my sister is. They ignore me most of the time.

My sister is a tan she-cat with black paws, black ears, and a black tipped tail. She is very pretty, or at least that's what the clan says. I don't really know. She has golden amber eyes and three black spots under each of her eyes. Her name is Sunkit.

Sunkit is really mean. She calls me Rejectkit. Saying that I was a wanna-be her because I was born second. The other kits agree with her too. There's Dustkit, a dusty white tom with large blue eyes, Beaverkit, a dark brown tom with black paws and blue eyes, and their sister Cloudkit, a white she-cat with brown paws. Cloudkit has fluffy fur.

They're all mean to me. When I try and tell my mom, she just goes on and on about how perfect Sunkit is, and how she would never do anything like that. Mom also says that an ugly she-cat like me is lucky to be related to one like Sunkit. I'm not ugly...and I?

The clan is ignoring me now. Either that or they say mean things to me. I don't think anyone is very nice. Not one cat has payed attention to me. It's all about Sunkit and how she's a gift from StarClan. I've decided to sneak out of the camp. Why not use the distractions my sister makes?

Most of the territory is sand. Sand. Sand. But there's a forest. I found a pretty hidden spot near the stream. I've also started to teach myself how to hunt. I saw an apprentice showing Sunkit the hunters crouch, so I just copied them. I learned pretty fast and caught myself a mouse. It was yummy.

Its been a moon and no one has noticed me sneaking out almost every night. I practice my hunting and sneaking skills. I'm also a great tracker. I've stopped talking to the clan entirely.

Dustkit, Beaverkit, and Cloudkit became apprentices. They're now Dustpaw, Beaverpaw, and Cloudpaw. Cloudpaw is the medicine cat apprentice, and now Dustpaw, Beaverpaw, and Sunkit have turned against her. I secretly watch some of Cloudpaw's lessons to learn more about herbs. I've also been watching battle training. That's only because I ran into a fox a few nights ago. I escaped, but not without a scratch on my back. I went to the medicine cat, Watergrass, a blue gray she-cat with green eyes, and she asked what happened. I only shrugged. Watergrass gave me an odd look so I shrugged again. She was suspicious at first, but I've been careful recently so she's stooped giving me odd looks.

My apprentice ceremony is coming up quick. I'll be able to learn more. Although, I don't think I'll be getting a good mentor, or at least not one better then Sunkit's.

My name is Nutpaw.

My mentor is an inexperienced tom named Stormfoot. He's a gray tom with black paws. The blackness goes up halfway. He also has lighter and darker swirls covering his pelt and bright green eyes. Sunpaw got Harestar as a mentor.

Stormfoot hasn't trained an apprentice before, but I can still get some information out of the training. Normally I watch the others train while hiding in the shadows. Stormfoot thinks he's doing an amazing job of training me. He's a terrible mentor. He doesn't know half of what he's saying.

I still don't talk. Not much. If I do it's really quiet. So that almost no one can hear it. It doesn't matter anyways, everyone is too distracted by Sunpaw to notice me. I have discovered an odd talent of mine. One day, when Sunpaw tried to sing and failed badly, I went to my secret place and sang. I discovered that my voice is pretty. StarClan may have given Sunpaw the looks, but I have something even better. My voice.

Watergrass and Cloudpaw are suspicious of me again. Some times I do meet an enemy on my time outside, but I'm a much better fighter now. Oh yeah, and I think Sunpaw is failing at everything. Turns out I'm better then her, and all I had to do was be ignored...it's bittersweet.

I normally hide out in the shadows of camp, no one can find me. I'm only found if I want to be found. Only Molepaw, an older apprentice with short brown fur and long ears, tail, and legs, has gotten really good at finding me. It's really odd.

Molepaw has become Molewing. He hasn't given up his little game of trying to find me. It's really starting to creep me out. Shouldn't he be distracted by Sunpaw?

My training is coming to an end. It kind of already came to an end, but now Sunpaw's training is coming to an end. We're going to be warriors soon. Sunpaw is going to join Dustswift and Beaverfur in the warriors den. I'll be joining Molewing. I don't know why, but Molewing is in my thoughts as often as he finds me. I've begun to enjoy the little game too.

My name is Nutshadow.

I am like a shadow. Silent and sneaky. Unheard too. The only times I speak now are when I go to my hiding spot, the one outside the camp, and sing and talk to myself. I love the sound of my voice. I want to share it with Molewing, but I can't.

"The darkness is everywhere, seeking souls to compare.

The shadows lurking at your feet, how will you compete?" I sang.

"Nutshadow?!" A shocked voice came from behind me. I swiftly turned around. Molewing is standing half in half out of a hiding spot.

"M-Molewing! You didn't just hear that, did you?" I really should have checked my surroundings better.

"Y-your...voice..." squeaked Molewing.

"Do...do you like it?" I asked shyly. A while ago I admitted that I had a crush on Molewing.

"Y-your voice...it's like an angel's voice but...better...a-and your face is pretty." Molewing mumbled the last part, but I still heard it. He was blushing madly, but so was I.

"Err...your face is pretty too..." Why did I just stray that?

My name is Nutshadow, I am expecting kits.

I am expecting Molewing's kits. Everyone was shocked when I announced that I was expecting Molewing's kits. I don't know what they were more shocked about, my voice, or the fact that I'm expecting kits.

Sunheart doesn't stop talking about how amazing my voice is. For the first time, it's kind of like she's truly my sister. I love my life now. I love my mate, and my unborn kits. Once my kits are apprentices, I'll show them how good of a warrior I am. For the first time in my life, I'll finally get to show others who I truly am. Not even Molewing knows.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather under the Highrock for a clan meeting." Harestar's call rang through the camp.

I smiled as I got to my paws.

"I call upon StarClan the all-seeing to look down upon our queen, Nutshadow. Her name no longer fits her. StarClan, you know every cat by name, so I am speaking to tell you that her name Nutshadow is no longer hers. From now on she shall be called..."

I am a queen of DesertClan, mate to Molewing, nephew of the leader Harestar, and my name is no longer Nutshadow.

My name is Angelvoice.


End file.
